


Snow Globe

by Ketakoshka



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earl gets Wisely a Christmas present that the later is terrified to open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Globe

Snow Globe

Gold eyes stare at the box on the table, a present with a pentacled bow. "What's this?" he asks, noticing his name on the tag.

"A present for you…" A soft voice jollily says as the Millennium Earl comes up behind him. "from me."

Wisely blushes, fearing the worst of the first Noah's present to him. 'Please don't' let it be something embarrassing like last time!' "May I open it now?" 'Preferably before the others get here.'

"No, you have to wait until after dinner."

"Oh, shit."

Throughout the family dinner, Wisely sneaks peeks at the family head before looking back at his dinner with rising anxiety. Like all family functions even with two of the family members hiding out is loud, filled with lots of chatter and attempted food fights.

"Millenni," Road suddenly says from her place at the Earl's left. "Where are Tyki and Allen?"

"Having private time," he answers. "Tyki promised to bring him back out tomorrow so we can celebrate Allen's birthday as well as Christmas together."

"Yay!" the teen girl cries.

"Speaking of Christmas. Road, you please pass the box at Allen's chair to Wisely. He has to open it now."

'No!' the fifth Noah screams internally, blushing slightly. The box is placed in front of him and with fear, he shakily opens it to find… a snow globe. "Oh, thank God," he murmurs.

"The real present's for tonight."

And Wisely burns red.


End file.
